The present invention relates to protective headgear, and more particularly to retaining assemblies for the headgear.
Before the present invention, an assortment of headgear has been proposed to protect the wearer's head from blows. The headgear may comprise a shell for covering the wearer's head and a retaining assembly for holding the shell on the wearer's head. The retaining assembly may have a chin cup to receive the wearer's chin and one or more straps extending from the chip cup to the shell. Since the retaining assembly retains the shell by the wearer's chin, an upper blow against the shell is transmitted by the chin cup to the wearer's jaw and ultimately to the wearer's neck, thus posing a risk of harm to the neck. Also, the straps of prior retaining assemblies are rigidly attached to the chin cup, and thus do not permit movement of the straps relative to the chin cup resulting in possibly a poor and uncomfortable fit on the wearer.